This invention is intended to be used to protect the trunks of young trees from the widespread use of nylon line trimmers and the damage created by lawnmowers.
Earlier devices were designed to protect young trees from rabbits and other vermin. Later devices have utilized metal or plastic cylinders. One such device utilized a watering system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,992.
I am of the opinion that the watering system of this kind is not necessary for young trees, as a tree receives its water and nurishment further out from the base of the tree, through the feeder roots at the dripline. Also, the design of U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,992 is to large and complicated to be accepted into normal landscape design. It would require constant maintenance such as the cleaning of leaves, grass clippings, dirt, etc.
My invention overcomes the above disadvantages by its simple and uncomplicated design, ease of installation, and requires little or no maintenance.